


Do You Like Bruce Lee?

by Lecter_Graham



Category: Bleeder (1999), The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: First Date, M/M, So cute!, i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: Grigg, a comic book fanatic, meets Lenny who's obsessed with films.





	

The film store was the largest in the city. There were endless rows of various films, of any and every genre and time period. Grigg's personal favourite was action, he loved watching stunts, and trying to figure out how they were done. But he especially loved films based off of comic books, he enjoyed seeing his favourite characters come to life on screen.

The film store, called "Rød Laser", advertised that they had brought in the new Catwoman movie. And of course, Grigg couldn't not buy it. He had seen the film several times in the cinema, and decided that buying it would be a far cheaper than constantly going to the cinema.

Grigg looked through the aisles for at least five minutes in an unsuccessful attempt to find the movie. He saw in the corner of his eye a man with a blue cap on and a beige jacket. He heard the man cough, and turned to face him.

"Do you need any help, sir?" The man in the Blue cap asked. Grigg looked at him for a bit, he decided that the man was nice looking- even cute.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find the new Cat Woman movie," Grigg smiled kindly. Lenny nodded and motioned for Grigg to follow him. They walked through a few windy, narrow aisles until they reached a "new releases" sign in one aisle. The man looked through a couple shelves, until he found the movie Grigg was looking for. He handed it to him hastily.

"Halle Berry is my favourite, but this one was pretty good" The man continued, "I'm Lenny,"

"Agreed, Lenny. I'm Grigg, by the way," Grigg awkwardly shook hands with Lenny, then made his way to the register. Apparently, he could only rent the movie because there weren't enough copies for them sell. Grigg paid swiftly and left the store. He had to return the film in a week, he figured he could watch it at least 10 times in that time period.

3 days had passed, and Grigg managed to watch the movie at least 4 times. At this point, he knew almost all of Catwoman's lines. He decided to return to store and see of they had any more copies. He would bring the movie just in case, so he could give it in.

At the register was Lenny, this time wearing a pink and white cap with "Pretty Girl Swag" scrolled across it. Grigg almost had to stop himself from laughing.

"Hey, Lenny! I was wondering if you had-"

"Yeah, we have like 10 more copies. It's really popular. Let me get you one," Lenny went into what Grigg could only assume was the storage room. He came back less then a minute later, with a copy of the movie.

"Did you watch it a lot?" Lenny asked. Grigg nodded, and handed him the rented copy.

"Like 5 times, give or take," Grigg took out 25 kroner.

"Nice, do you love movies?" Lenny rung up the film.

"I prefer comic books, but movies are pretty good. I can read like 10 small comics in a week," Grigg replied smugly. Besides, Grigg didn't know anyone else who could read comic books that quickly. He figured it was an acquired skill.

"I watch like 12 movies in a week, I love them," Lenny started to put Grigg's copy in a plastic bag. "I love Bruce Lee, have you seen his movies?"

"Not really, I like superhero movies, I've never seen a Kung Fu one," Grigg continued, "maybe we could see one some time...together?"

Lenny looked up from the DVD, he looked surprised- startled even. Grigg could see him spluttering.

"Uh, Have...have you seen a Bruce Lee movie?" Lenny's face was pretty much deer-caught-in-headlights. Grigg could feel his face turning red.

"I take that as a no..." Grigg mumbled. Lenny looked as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"A date you mean?" Lenny's eyes widened, "Yeah. I'd like that, they're playing Chainsaw Massacre at the cinema tomorrow night. At 9,"

"Oh, well then! I'll see you tomorrow night," Grigg collected his Catwoman movie, and proudly strutted out of the store. He was grateful that Lenny had changed his mind, it would even weirder if he turned him down- or pulled the "I'm not gay".

**** Friday, 9:00 pm

Grigg waited outside of the cinema for Lenny. It was close to 8:30, and Grigg wanted to buy his food and get theirs seats early.

Around 8:35, Grigg saw Lenny approaching him, and waved enthusiastically. The other man was wearing black jeans and shirt with Bruce Lee on it. Lenny smiled at him, and gave him awkward hug.

"Are you excited to see the movie?" Lenny asked as he started to order his drink. Grigg nodded so hard that his head hurt. He silently cursed himself off.

"I've seen this 3 times, it's not that scary, unless you get scared easily," Lenny casually shrugged, and took their tray of food to their seats. Grigg felt like he should mention that he did get scared easily, but he figured that it probably wasn't going matter.

Grigg was very, very wrong. The movie was full of gore and jumpscares, and he was sure that he had screamed at least once or twice. Lenny could feel Grigg's nails digging into him, and his head against his chest. Grigg had probably spent half of movie with his head burried in Lenny's Bruce Lee t-shirt. Lenny was grateful that the theatre was dark, mainly because his cheeks were redder than the blood on-screen.

The film ended and the movie-goers started to disperse. Grigg and Lenny made their way out of the cinema slowly.

"How are you getting home?" Lenny asked, "I live a block away..."

"My bike, I don't live too far away, anyways,"

"I enjoyed tonight, thanks," Lenny grinned sheepishly, and took his cap off and smoothed his messy, brunette hair (it was kinda a nervous habit).

"You're welcome, I had fun too," Grigg had no idea what to do, so he leaned forward and kissed Lenny softly (Who returned the kiss eagerly). They broke apart a few moments later, and muttered a few more awkward things.

"We should do this again..."

"I work at the comic book store across from you, maybe you should visit," Grigg winked, and half-skipped, half-walked to his bike.

Lenny walked a separate path from Grigg, passing his DVD store and eventually, Grigg's comic book store. He peered into the window, knowing exactly where he'll be spending his lunch break.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Shout out to Charlie, Elea and Hannah for the much needed encouragement. Feel free to kudos, comment and leave constructive criticism (also much needed). Grazie x


End file.
